


Shiro Needs a Shower, Baby!

by casuallysucksyourass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, Hunk (Voltron) - Freeform, NSFW, Pidge (Voltron) - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Smut, a bit of sheith, cheesy ass title, keith (voltron) - Freeform, lance (voltron) - Freeform, shower masturbation, solo male, tough love from allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallysucksyourass/pseuds/casuallysucksyourass
Summary: Shiro has a tough day. His night was was pretty tough too.





	Shiro Needs a Shower, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never written smut before. Bear with me.
> 
> Also I started writing this after season 3 came out... and just barely finished it. I love writer's block.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Castle of Lions is possibly the best place in the universe to live. Extremely high tech, friends are always near, and there’s even a swimming pool! Although, the castle is lacking one thing—that the paladins desperately hate not having: private showers. The castle was built for efficiency and having tons of pipes running through it didn’t seem necessarily efficient at the time of its construction over 10,000 years ago. It was voted that having one large shower room would be best for the castle. It reminds the paladins of something they would see in a gym back home. The shower situation is just a small sacrifice for the defenders of the universe and they have a very simple solution to avoid “burning their eyes out” as Pidge puts it: a schedule (also her idea). The fastest shower-taker to the slowest; Keith, Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, and then, lastly, Lance. 

Training that day was brutal. Shiro got the wind knocked out of him multiple times. His head just wasn’t in the game like usual. The night before he had got unusually worked up after hearing some strange, yet pleasant, sounds from Keith’s room. Thin walls were also a fault within the castle. Shiro felt entirely embarrassed about overhearing Keith’s shenanigans and couldn’t bring himself to take care of his growing erection. He fell asleep flustered and apparently the previous night’s hormones had not left his system yet. Shiro just wanted to relax. A hot shower was exactly what he needed. Training ended about a dobash and Keith’s shower period didn’t start for another varga. Shiro decided that would be enough time to take an early, relaxing shower. It was settled—as soon as training was over Shrio would head over to the showers.

An alarmed blared through the training room. “Alright, Paladins! Excellent training! Good work, Lance! You’re really getting the hang of your new bayard! Pidge, excellent strategy! Can’t wait to see more work like that! Hunk, you’re doing so well on working on your offensive strategies! Keith, your managing your impulsive fighting style so much better now!” Coran’s voice rang. Shiro waited expectantly for his compliment from Coran. “Oh, Shiro. You did… uh… well how do I put this kindly? You did terrible today. Also, Allura would like to speak to you.” Shiro sighed inwardly. His impatient eyes wandered to the glowing clock as he took the elevator up to the control room. 

“Shiro!” Allura’s disappointed voice stung him. “Shiro, I’m worried that you’ve become too distracted.” _Oh no._ “What’s gotten into you! Shiro, your team is counting on you. Keith may be forming the head now, but that doesn’t mean we don’t need you.” Allura went on and on for what seemed like forever about how he was a still a vital part of the team. Shiro wasn’t paying attention though, he was too busy watching every tick go by on the clock. “And another thing—” “Allura.” Shiro spoke up snapping Allura back into the reality where she wasn’t lecturing him. “I’m really sorry but I have to go...” Shiro sighed scratching the back of his head. Allura’s face contorted, “You have to go?! Does this team mean nothing—” “No, Allura, I have to go.” He dragged out the “O” and shifted uncomfortably in what an earthling might recognize as the “potty dance.” Allura nodded in realization and saw him off. She thought that perhaps maybe she had over-reacted.

Shiro sighed a breath of relief as he finally made it out into the castle halls. He hurried to his room to get his things for his much-deserved shower. Just as he was about to activate the door to his room he heard his name being called. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. “Um, Shiro, hey,” the voice behind him spoke again, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty out of it today.” Shiro’s demeanor softened as he heard Lance’s worried voice behind him. “Yeah, I’m fine Lance. Thanks for checking in on me.” Shiro replied softly. “Hey, Shiro, the rest of the gang and I are going to play some good ol’ Altean board games, care to join?” Lance’s tone brightened causing Shiro to smile. He glanced at Lance over his shoulder, “Maybe next time bud, I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” “Oh, Okay. next time!” The disappointment in Lance’s voice was masked with happiness. Shiro could hear right through his façade, but he didn’t regret his decision. He needed this shower.

 

 

The hot water cascaded over Shiro’s aching muscles. Steam hugged the floor like a thick fog. Dew droplets that beaded on the cool tiles slowly slid down. A low groan escaped Shiro’s lips as he ran his hands through his wet mop of hair and down to his neck. He rolled his head in a slow circle, feeling every muscle pull and hearing every bone pop. He grimaced at the pain caused by the tension. It reminded him of some other tension he had promised himself he’d take care of. Keith’s moans from the previous night echoed throughout Shiro’s mind. The bubbles of the soap lubricated his whole body. While massaging the citrus bubbles on his chest, a filthy moan bubbled up from somewhere inside. Shiro felt a type of dirty that soap couldn’t wash away.

He couldn’t take it any longer. He had to relieve himself. He braced himself; resting his arm on the shower wall. He watched as he took his own cock into his hand. Inhaling deeply as he slowly starting stroking himself. “ _Fuck_ ” He whispered as he massaged his shaft. The tension slowly melted as did Shiro. All that mattered now was him in this moment. Pleasure began to overtake him. He rested his head on his forearm and picked up in speed. His thrusts became more erratic and sloppy. With his eyes tightly screwed shut, his brain ran wild with flash images of Keith in erotic positions, moaning his name over and over again. _Shiro, Shiro, Shiro._ One last throaty whimper seeped out as his orgasm rippled throughout his body. He shook from the sheer power of his long-awaited release. The sound of his own heartbeat and labored breathing was so loud and prominent in his ears that he felt as if he—"Shiro?” Shiro quickly snapped back to reality and whipped his head towards the direction of the voice. Keith stood in the doorway in shock with a towel wrapped around his waist, it was his turn to take a shower. _Shit. How long was he standing there?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that train wreck! 
> 
> If anyone wants to draw some fan art for this I will love you forever.
> 
> Follow my tumblrs if you want: [casuallysucksyourass](http://casuallysucksyourass.tumblr.com/) & [fandomcesspool](https://fandomcesspool.tumblr.com/)


End file.
